The Addams Family
by gods-concrete-angel-princess79
Summary: This tells what really happened in the Addams Family movie made back in 1991. It tells the scheme of a broke lawyer and his filthy rich loan shark, and her son and daughter in the original movie she had only a son ENJOY!
1. The Scam's Plot

The Addams Family: What Really Happened

**This took me several weeks of watching and memorizing EVERY line of the Addams Family Movie from 1991. I'm gonna tell you all about the scheme and what really happened in the story (I did add a character. She's not really in the movie.) But I OWN NOTHING of the Addams Family (I wish I did. I'd be a descent of the genius himself, Charles Addams.) Anyway, Read, Favorite, and REVIEW!**

** CH1: The Scam's Plot**

Tully Alford had been the Addams family lawyer for years. He was always short on money, even though he was given monthly expenses from Gomez's vault. Tully had never been inside the vault. What was in that vault? Doubloons. Thousands of them. How Tully wished he could get his hands on them, so his wife, Margaret could be happy with him.

After losing a sword fight with Gomez, and getting his payment, Tully went back to his office to find Abigail Craven, his loan shark, and her two children, Gordon and Caitlynne. Tully didn't see Gordon because he was hiding behind the door. Abigail was a frail woman who appeared to be in her late 50's or early 60's. Caitlynne, on the other hand was a hot, spunky, and upbeat 13-year-old. Tully called for his assistant, but she had left hours ago.

"She went home a few hours ago, Tully," Caitlynne said with a ready-to-kill expression on her face. Abigail was sitting on the couch in Tully's office. Caitlynne was laying her head on Abigail's legs trying to paint her nails blue.

"Tully, this is my 13-year-old daughter Caitlynne Abigail," Abigail said proudly, "I adopted her after my daughter and her husband died in a car crash nine years ago. My how the years have gone by."

"I can tell she's yours," Tully laughed, "She looks and sounds just like you, Mrs. Craven." Caitlynne and Abigail both looked at him with an I-will-smack-you-in-the-face-so-hard-you'll-be-knocked-out face.

"I don't believe you've met my son, Gordon, yet, have you," Abigail proudly said as a heavy-set man came out behind the door and grabbed Tully by the throat.

"Is this the deadbeat you mentioned, mother," Gordon asked with a raspy voice. He held Tully by his collar, now, and turned him upside-down, leaning against the wall. Caitlynne was watching the whole show and laughed. Gordon quickly held his grip back at Tully's neck, giving him barely enough room to breathe.

"Yes, Gordon, Caitlynne, and I enjoy a very special relationship," Abigail said, smiling, "Gordon, put him down."

"But-"

"Now, Gordon," Caitlynne fumed at her older brother, "Listen to mother." Gordon reluctantly obeyed his younger sister, because he knew what would happen if she got upset. Gordon let go of Tully's throat and fell to the ground.

"Keep in mind, Tully," Caitlynne suddenly reminded, "I'm gonna need my college tuition money back ASAP."

"Ah, yes the money," Abigail said, "Where the hell is it? I've loaned you thousands and thousands of dollars. Payment due."

"You'll get it. I don't have it right now," Tully lied.

"Gordon, you can do it now," Abigail said. Gordon cleared of the desk and threw Tully on it. A briefcase crashed onto the floor and opened at the impact. Hundreds of shiny gold doubloons spilled out of the briefcase.

"He lied to us mother," Gordon said. Caitlynne picked one up.

"No, you don't get it," Tully yelled, "Those are doubloons from my only paying clients, the Addams's." Tully looked at Gordon and remembered something he saw earlier that day.

"Fester," Tully murmured.

"Who's Fester," Gordon asked sounding very confused. Caitlynne knew what Tully was talking about.

"Fester Addams," she explained, "was the older brother of Gomez. They had some fight 25 years ago, and then Fester ran off. Old Gomez Addams has probably been welling up guilt ever since. I was in the same kindergarten class as Gomez's hideous son Pugsley, and he told us the story for show and tell once." Abigail had a look of confusion on her wrinkled face.

"What does that have to do with your brother, Caitlynne," Abigail asked.

"Since Tully thinks Gordon looks just like Fester," Caitlynne said as a devious little smile spread across her lips, "Then Gordon will become Fester. I have a plan."

As the Cravens and Tully were in a motel room, Caitlynne showed them pictures of Fester Addams during his childhood.

"Ew, this hideous thing and my little boy looking alike," Abigail said in disgust.

"It's not all too bad, mother," Caitlynne said, "Fester has to be at least ten times fatter than Gordon. And, yes, Gordon kind of does look like he's dead, but Fester looks like he died fifty million times."

"So what was your plan," Gordon asked Caitlynne.

"It's easy," Caitlynne explained, "We shave your head, dress you up, and boom. You've got Fester Addams."

"I think it'll work," Tully said.

"It had better, Tully, now get out," Abigail commanded. Tully left to go join the séance with Margaret that night at the Addams's estate.

"This is it, mother, we're free," Gordon said.

"I know, I know," Abigail said happily, "No more loan sharking to Tully, we can escape."

"It'll be grand," Caitlynne exclaimed, "We'd better get started if we're to get that money."


	2. Fester is Back!

The Addams Family: What Really Happened

_**Before I forget, Anneleise is Caitlynne and Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss is Abigail in disguise. I want you guys to know their aliases. They are crucial to the future.**_

**CH2: "Fester" is Back!**

"Fester Addams, if you're there knock three times," exclaimed Grandmama Frump as she tried to contact Fester. Three loud bangs filled the air along with Lurch playing an organ. Grandmama commanded that Fester knock again. It happened.

"HE"S AT THE DOOR," Gomez shouted as Thing raced to the door. Outside of the doorway stood Gordon Craven posing as Fester.

"Fester," Gomez said happily.

"Gomez," Gordon replied as Gomez wrapped his arms around his apparent brother. Just then, a tall red-headed woman appeared in the doorway. Nobody knew that it was Abigail Craven in disguise, except Tully.

"Good evening," Abigail said in a fake German accent, "I am Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss." A young girl, about thirteen, who looked just like the older woman, introduced herself. It was Caitlynne with straightened red hair. Tully looked stunned by Caitlynne's beauty.

"Guten Abend," she said, "I am Anneleise Pinder-Schloss." Both Abigail and Caitlynne flashed the same warm smile at the same time.

"Please," Morticia said, "Do come in, Dr. and Anneleise." As Dr. Pinder-Schloss and Anneleise told their version of how they found Fester, Margaret didn't believe a word.

"And now, I am bringing him home to you," Dr. Pinder-Schloss exclaimed.

"All ze vay from ze Bermuda Triangle," Anneleise said with her thick German accent.

"That's preposterous," Margaret shouted, "Isn't that the most ridiculous story you've ever heard?" Everybody eyed Margaret and Tully.

"Okay, okay calm down Margaret," Tully said soothingly.

"Will you be staying with us as well as Fester," Morticia asked

"I'm only staying for a week," Fester declared.

"What? Why," Gomez asked, "You're home, now."

"I have a lot of thing cooking at the Bermuda Triangle," Fester explained.

"So will you be staying, Dr. and Anneleise," Morticia asked.

"Nein, ve have a motel room," Dr. Pinder-Schloss said with her thick German accent.

"Nobody can escape the Bermuda Triangle," Wednesday said emotionlessly, "Not even if they're on a vacation."

"There is so much you don't understand about the Bermuda Triangle," Dr. Pinder-Schloss laughed, "Vell, Anneleise and I must be off!" Abigail and Caitlynne left the estate disgusted.

"They're freaks," Caitlynne said, "They scary in all possible ways."

"I know Catty," Abigail said with pity, "I know." Caitlynne and Abigail walked back to their motel. Tully came in shortly after.

"Hello, Mrs. Craven and Caitlynne," Tully greeted.

"What do you want," Abigail screamed.

"To tell you that-"

"The way to the Addams's vault is booby trapped," Caitlynne said, putting Tully's exact words into his mouth, "I already warned mother. I know the book's name is Greed, but it's the lever. How does Gomez know which lever to pull?" They decided that would be a problem for tomorrow. They had a long night, and needed sleep.


	3. An Impostor? Rubbish!

**Okay, so I gave you the lowdown that Fester is Gordon, Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss is Abigail Craven's disguise, and Anneleise Pinder-Schloss is Caitlynne's disguise. I did not spell Caitlynne or Anneleise wrong. I'll only use the aliases when Abigail and Caitlynne are with the Addams crew. With Tully or alone is a different story so… enjoy!**

**CH3: An Impostor? Rubbish!**

"Mon cher, go speak with Fester," Morticia said, "He's outside the door."

"THAT IS NOT FESTER! THAT IS AN IMPOSTOR," Gomez screamed. Anneleise looked at Gomez as if he had just escaped from an asylum. Dr. Pinder-Schloss looked frightened. Anneleise got up and slapped Gomez in the face.

"Mr. Addams, control yourself," Anneleise commanded, "Get a grip on yourself. Mein Gott!"

"What you are feeling is displacement," Dr. Pinder-Schloss lied, "Do you vant me to explain vhy?"

"Is the explanation unpleasant," Gomez asked.

"Deeply," Anneleise said, "Fester has been gone for so long. You have gotten used to being alone without him, and you displaced him."

"The feelings in your head," Dr. Pinder-Schloss added, "they bubble and collide while telling you to displace Fester. You love him, but you hate him at the same time. Love/hate, hate/love. Like for mama, no?"

"I didn't hate my mother," Gomez said, "It was an accident."

"It's a very common psychosis we've seen it every day," Dr. Pinder-Schloss said, "But that is your brother out there. That is Fester. You love him. And you hate him."

"You're right," Gomez said, "And here I thought it was Fester. He's sullen, I love him, but I hate him. By God you're right. That is Fester!"

"Thank you Dr. and Anneleise," Morticia said.

"Ve do vat ve can," Anneleise said, "And please call us Greta and Anna." Gordon was upstairs with the children, Wednesday and Pugsley, acting as Fester. They were looking through a book with wounds, gashes, and gouges.

"Look children," Fester said happily, "A new chapter."

"Scabs," the three said, smiling. Fester took the children out to play with dynamite. Fester let one fire. He didn't know Abigail and Caitlynne were watching from the real Fester's bedroom window.

"Playing with those hideous children, mother," Caitlynne said with disgust, "It annoys me that he isn't looking for the vault."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Abigail said, "Why doesn't he listen to me? I used to favor him just as much as you. Now I show my clear favoritism to you, Caitlynne. I know somehow, you'll find that damn vault. Gordon will not go to that play tonight. I don't know what I'd do if he does." Gordon suddenly came in the room.

"I'm going to the children's play tonight," Gordon said, happily, "It's going to be fun!"

"Fun," Caitlynne screamed.

"Fun? Is that what we're here for, is fun," Abigail flared as she slapped Gordon in the face.

"Mother," Caitlynne flared back, "What the hell has gotten into you?" Abigail slapped her in a quick second. Abigail kissed both of her children.

"You see what they've driven me to," she said starting to cry a little, "Raising a hand to my own children. You two are my reason for living. Now, Gordon you cannot go to that play tonight."

"But Tully will be there," Gordon said.

"So will his wife, Margaret, you cannot go," Caitlynne said.

"You will not go, or else," Abigail said as she sat down on the bed. She put both children's heads to lay on her chest.

"Can you hear it, my treasures," Abigail said, "My heart beating. It beats only for you two. Listen closely it says, 'Gordon and Caitlynne, I love you, find the vault.'"

"I can hear it," Caitlynne said.

"As do I," said Gordon. He stayed kneeling on the ground. Caitlynne brought herself on the bed and rested her head on Abigail's shoulder.

"Soon, we'll have the money," Abigail explained, "And we'll be far from here. Loving mother."

"Appreciative daughter," Caitlynne added.

"Grateful son," Abigail and Caitlynne said at the same time, "Understood?" Gordon nodded reluctantly. He decided to disobey his mother and sister's words and go to the play instead. He knew what the consequences would be.

_ Mother might have Caitlynne knock some sense into me._ Gordon thought to himself after Abigail and Caitlynne left._ But I really think I fit into this odd family. What do I care? I made a promise to the children that I'd be there at the play for them._


	4. The Play and a POed Mother

**Okay, Abigail does seem like a b***h. Caitlynne is, too, but I like both characters because they kind of resemble me a little bit, ha ha. I'm a little evil, but I would never ever break into someone's vault for money. And I am violent like Caitlynne. Anyway, you guys are waiting to read the chapter so I'll shut my… keyboarded trap.**

** Ch4: The Play and POed Mother**

"Wednesday, Pugsley," Fester said, "Take these." Fester threw bionic arms at the children for their play.

"Thanks, Uncle Fester," Wednesday and Pugsley smiled.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Caitlynne were looking for "Fester" to try and locate the vault.

"Gordon, are you there," Abigail asked as she banged on the front door, "Damn it."

"He better not have gone to that damn play," Caitlynne said, "If he did, can I knock some sense into him?"

"Yes," Abigail said, "I can't control your rages. I can't even control my own. We both have the same short fuse." Caitlynne laughed. They both went to the window of Morticia's greenhouse. Abigail knocked on the window.

"Gordon," she yelled, "Gordon, are you there? Damn it. He must have gone to that play with the freak show. I'll kill him." Caitlynne had had it with Gordon's disobedience with their mother. She knew when Abigail wasn't happy, it made Caitlynne upset. When Caitlynne got upset, Abigail would try to calm her down. If Abigail couldn't calm Caitlynne down, she'd start beating up Gordon. Caitlynne enjoyed beating Gordon when she was angry.

Just then, a vine-like plant wrapped around Abigail's legs. Caitlynne screamed as the same thing happened to her. The plant knocked both of them on to the floor, making both Abigail and Caitlynne unconscious. It wrapped itself around their bodies only leaving their blue eyes visible.

"Hey, bigfoot," Caitlynne called to Lurch in her false German accent, "Yes you." Lurch stared at the two pairs of sparkling blue eves trapped behind the vines.

"Don't slack," Abigail commanded, "Get us out of here." Lurch obeyed. As Abigail and Caitlynne walked into the room, they suddenly remembered to act as Greta and Anneleise.

"Guten Morgen," Anneleise said, "How is Fester's adjustment doing."

"You were right Dr. Pinder-Schloss," Morticia said, smiling, "Fester is doing just fine, now."

"Call me Greta," Dr. Pinder-Schloss said, "Fester walk us out please." Fester obeyed with a nervous look on his face. He knew what he was in for. Gordon was going to get it good from Caitlynne.

"What the hell, Gordon," Caitlynne flared as she started smacking Gordon, "You were told NOT to go to that play. And what did you do? YOU WENT ANYWAY! We need that money." Caitlynne was flaring with anger. Abigail hated seeing Caitlynne abusing Gordon, but she could do little to control her daughter at the stage she was in.

"We will be back tomorrow for the party, but we will not go to it," Abigail said peeling Caitlynne off of Gordon, "We'll stay in the room."

"I don't want to be in a ballroom full of freaks," Caitlynne said.

"They're deranged and corrupt, we can give you that, Gordon," Abigail said. Caitlynne and Abigail left the mansion to have a meeting with Tully. It was extremely important.

At the motel room, Tully came ten minutes late for the meeting.

"Late as always," Caitlynne said as she left her room, "Mother, Tully's finally here! She's fixing herself up. We need to talk about the party they're holding for 'Fester' and what we're going to do." Caitlynne air-quoted Fester because it was for him, but Gordon was acting as Fester.

"It's about time you arrived," Abigail said, calmly, "We need to discuss some things."

"What things," Tully asked.

"The party, the vault," Caitlynne said, "and the fucking money!"

"Caitlynne, language, sweetheart," Abigail said.

"Sorry, mother," Caitlynne said, "So what are we going to do while everyone's at the party?"

"I don't know about you," Tully said, "but Margaret and I were going to the party."

"Well just hand her off to one of those freaks while you're dancing," Caitlynne commanded.

"That's an option, or just tell her you're going to find Judge Womack to talk to him," Abigail said, "That's an even better option. We'll think this over tomorrow morning." Tully soon left the motel, waiting to get his dry hands on the money.

"I can't wait to get my hands on all that money," Caitlynne exclaimed.

"What are you going to do with it all," Abigail demanded with a devious smile on her thin lips.

"Well, no offense or anything, mother," Caitlynne said, "but I was gonna take you out and update your wardrobe. You need some new clothes. I was thinking about getting you a few dresses, too."

"I'm glad you said that. I've been in need of new clothes since 1987," Abigail said.

"I was also gonna get your hair and nails done, too," Caitlynne said, "And try to get you a face lift. I want all those nasty wrinkles gone. I know you do to."

"That I do," Abigail laughed, "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Abigail and Caitlynne hugged and kissed good night, and went to their room.


	5. Parties, Fakers, and Blown Secrets

**Okay, flashback time! Caitlynne, Tully, and Abigail want the money! There's no better time to get it than during Fester's party. What happens in this chapter is for me to know and you to READ! Before you do, Abigail Craven it one of the ten WORST mothers in movie history listed at number 8. Caitlynne Craven is one of the ten WORST siblings I know of. She's listed as number 1!**

**Ch5: Parties, Fakers, and Blown Secrets**

"What am I going to do at the party," Gordon demanded. Abigail was trying to shave his head while Caitlynne attempted to style her mother's hair.

"You'll go down, make an appearance, come back up and help us look for the vault," Abigail said.

Meanwhile at the party, Tully was dancing with Margaret when Cousin Itt asked to dance with her.

"By all means," Tully said as he waved good-bye to had to find Caitlynne and Abigail. Now was their chance, and they couldn't miss it. Abigail, Caitlynne, and Gordon were all still up in the real Fester's room.

"Now, remember, Gordon," Abigail said, "You'll go down there, make an appearance, and come back up so we can find that vault."

"I knew it," Wednesday shouted, "You are a fake. Father is gonna kill you… whoever you are."

"Get her," Caitlynne and Abigail screamed at Gordon.

"Oh, God, the secret's out," Caitlynne cried, "Mother, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, baby girl," Abigail kissed her daughter's head, "But, whatever happens, remember you can still throw knives at those demented freaks. We have to find Tully and tell him she knows." They both flew down the steps.

"Where are you going? There's trouble ahead," Abigail demanded.

"To find the vault," Tully said, smirking.

"But that hideous little girl knows the secret, damn it," Caitlynne fumed.

"Don't worry yourselves, I'll take care of it," Tully said.

"You better," Caitlynne yelled, "If you don't I'll completely lose it, and start smacking the hell out of you." Abigail knew how bad Caitlynne could get when she had a rage. Once, when Caitlynne heard her parents had died, Caitlynne spent three days beating Gordon. It had gotten so bad, that Caitlynne broke Gordon's rib, arm, leg, nose, foot, wrist, and six fingers. On top of that, she gave him a concussion. Abigail shuddered at the flashback. Caitlynne's lucky they only happened once in a blue moon.

"Just help us find the vault," Abigail said.

Gordon came back after he and Gomez danced the Mamushka.

"Gordon, have you been having a good time," Abigail demanded.

"Oh, yes," Gordon said, "I saw the lovely Amor twins. They're gorgeous." Abigail and Caitlynne sat on the bed with their heads turned away from Gordon. They both looked as if they were going to cry.

"Mother, Sis," Gordon said.

"Mother? Who's that," Abigail said, "I don't think I recall."

"I don't recall being 'Sis' to anyone," Caitlynne said.

"Are you okay," Gordon said.

"We're fine and dandy," Abigail said as she and her daughter got up and moved to the other side of the bed.

"Don't concern yourself about us, Gordon," Caitlynne said.

"It all doesn't mean anything to me," Gordon cried, "None of it. The Amor twins, the Mamushka, none of it. It all means nothing."

"Say that again," Abigail said

"And make us believe it," Caitlynne commanded.

"It all means nothing to me," Gordon said, "Nothing at all."

"Nothing at all," Caitlynne said, "The Addams's will be looking for Wednesday. This gives us plenty of time to find Tully and give him this. He'll have to give it to Womack to sign." Caitlynne held up a restraining order, with her signature devious smile across her thin lips.

"We've got to find Tully," Abigail said. Gordon fell off of the bed. The three of them laughed just like they used to.


	6. Nothing at All

**This chapter and possibly the next will be nothing but POV chapters. ENJOY! ****J**** And P.S. Thanks for getting me over 100 views!**

**Ch6: Nothing at All**

**Gomez POV:**

I was asking myself what had just happened. Restrained from my own house? Fester isn't afraid of me. How can he restrain me from what we are supposed to share? After hearing what Tully said, I became nothing but depressed. I had nothing at all. I was betrayed by Tully and Fester.

"He'll come around, Gomez," Tish said, "Mon cher, you can't act depressed all the time. I'm going out to find a job. I'll hopefully be back before dinner."

"Adieu, cara mia," I said in French.

**Caitlynne POV:**

God, we're lucky freaking Tully got that restraining order. Mother, Gordon, Tully and I went in to find the vault. I somehow pulled the right lever, but I fell the wrong way. I hit my wrist on the metal side. It cracked, and started hurting. I couldn't move it. I must have broken it. I managed to get the vault open. The combination was 2, 10, and 11. I remembered this by Gordon's eyes, 2, his fingers, 10, and his toes, 11. I thought to myself, _how the hell can a person have eleven toes? It's impossible and disgusting. _I somehow opened the right bottle of liquor, which was Scotch. I knew Gordon loved Scotch. It was his favorite.

"Holy shit," I said. I found the money, I started to cry. This was a really good moment for me. I found the jackpot. I dug in and started stuffing my pockets, bra, and beanie with gold. I came out. God, my left wrist was deformed, and it hurt so bad. I went outside to find mother banging her head on the side of the house, and Tully and Gordon pacing the ground.

"Caitlynne," Mother said, "Where were you?"

"I felt like I was in Las Vegas or Monaco," I said, "I hit money heaven." I dumped everything and put it in Mother's purse. Mother noticed my deformed and swollen wrist.

"Oh, God, sweetheart, your wrist," Mother said, "I need to take you to the emergency room. Tully, Gordon! I have to take Caitlynne to the ER. I think she broke her wrist."

"Okay," they both said. I smiled. I realized that the Addams family had nothing at all.

**Abigail POV:**

I was so proud of my little girl for finding the vault. I was driving to the hospital with Caitlynne. Her wrist was deformed and swollen.

"Does it hurt, sweetheart," I asked.

"Yes, it hurts a lot," Caitlynne replied. She was crying. I hate seeing my baby girl cry. It always breaks my heart. Especially when we found out that my daughter and son-in-law died. Caitlynne cried for three days. I just want to take her pain away. We got out of the car in the hospital parking lot. Caitlynne looked at me.

"You know what I just realized," she asks.

"No. What," I asked her

"Nine years ago today my real mom and dad died in that car crash," Caitlynne said. She started sobbing heavily. God, my heart broke into pieces. She made me start crying, too. I couldn't hold back the tears. I just let them out.

"I miss them," Caitlynne said, sobbing heavily, "I miss them so much."

"I do, too, baby girl," I replied. Caitlynne was such a sweetheart. But, when her parents died, she became chronically depressed. I could see the pain in her eyes. She had my sparkling blue eyes. How I wished I could've done something to relieve the poor child from her pain. We went in the hospital. Caitlynne and I were there for at least three hours. She got a cast that was as blue as our eyes, and we went back to the mansion. I laughed when I saw how tattered Tully's coat was. And I realized he had no money at all.

**Morticia POV:**

How I hate to see Gomez depressed. Why did Fester get a restraining order on us? Fester adores Gomez. I find all that has happened or is currently happening to be very strange. I need a job if I want to support my family.

"So what college did you go to, Mrs. Addams," the employment manager asked.

"I had a private tutor," I answered.

"Major," she asked.

"Spells and hexes," I replied.

"Liberal Arts," came her reply, "I have a job as a kindergarten teacher for you, if you'll take it."

"Yes, I will," I accepted the job. I wondered what Fester was doing all alone in "his" mansion. I think I'll pay him a visit tomorrow night. We have nothing at all.

**Abigail POV again:**

"She almost needed surgery," I said about Caitlynne's wrist, "It was a pretty bad break." Caitlynne was probably getting ready for bed. I was going to go as well.

"I'm going up to bed, Gordon," I said to my son, "Good night."

"Good night, Mother," Gordon said. I smiled at him. I loved him, too, but I favored Caitlynne because of her success in finding the vault. I went up to the room Caitlynne and I shared. I found her sitting on our bed, holding a picture of her parents, sobbing her eyes out, yet again. I asked myself: _How many times is this child going to break my heart today? She's done it once already._ My heart broke again. Caitlynne doesn't deserve to have dead parents. I know how much she missed them. She's lucky I saved her from going to a horrible orphanage. I sat down next to Caitlynne and wrapped her in a hug.

"Why," she asked, "Why did they die? They didn't deserve it. I'm gonna use whatever is left in that vault to find out who killed my parents. And when I find that person, I'll kill them."

"Lay down sweetheart," I told her, "We're gonna try to get back into that vault tomorrow." I turned out the lights and thought to myself for a minute. I realized Caitlynne had nothing at all besides me, Gordon, and everything we ever did together. I felt really bad for her.


	7. Hurricane Irene Strikes Back

**I decided to change my mind. I felt like 1 POV chapter was good enough for me. Here's chapter seven! Read, Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! P.S. FINAL CHAPTER AWAITS!**

**CH7: Hurricane Irene Strikes Back From a… What?**

The next night, Morticia intruded in on the devious plan. It was a major interference with Abigail and Caitlynne. About ten minutes later, Gomez breaks through the window, and begins a sword fight with Tully. Tully slashed Gomez's hand. Caitlynne threw a knife, aiming at Gomez's back, but he somehow, caught it.

"I've had enough with you, Addams," Caitlynne said, "You'll never stand a chance against me. Caitlynne won because Abigail threatened to shoot Gomez.

"Get to the vault, and if you're not back in an hour," Abigail and Caitlynne smirked, "I displace her. Gordon, go with him." Abigail held the gun towards Morticia. Caitlynne let out a devious laugh.

"What? He can go alone," Gordon said.

"Shut up," Abigail screamed, "You're a useless sniveling baby. You disgust me. I should have left you where I found you!"

"All those times I've beaten you senseless, when I had a bi-polar rage," Caitlynne flared her insults, "I lies when I said I never meant to hurt you. Well, I meant to give you a concussion. I've hated you Gordon. Mother is mine. You're just adopted. I'm her real family. Not you, you fat ass baby!"

Gomez went to pull the book Greed.

"No trick, Gomez," Gordon said, "That's the wrong book." Gordon held a book titled Hurricane Irene: Terror From Above. Gordon faced Tully, Caitlynne, and Abigail. He opened the book and quickly closed it.

"Put the book down, Gordon," Tully said, "You don't know what it can do. It's not just literature."

"Gordon, I had to be strict with you because I cared," Abigail said. Gordon started sniveling again.

"Knock it off you sniveling baby be a man," Caitlynne lashed, "That's why I beat you senseless. You need to be a man." Caitlynne quickly ran for cover.

"What about the doubloons," Tully asked.

"They're not yours, Tully, so back off," Gordon flared. He opened the book. Caitlynne grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her to safety.

"Mother," Caitlynne let out a blood curdling shriek. Abigail and Caitlynne watched Tully get thrown from the window, and land in a coffin in front of a grave with his name inscribed on the tombstone.

"Is he dead," Pugsley asked.

"Does it matter," came Wednesday's answer.

Abigail and Caitlynne went to a correctional facility on $10,000 bail. They both planned on getting back at the Addams family, but how? Caitlynne would figure it out. She was always the smart one. A year later, she had a plan once she saw an ad in the paper for three private baby-sitters. Caitlynne's devious smile came yet again.

**Thanks for reading and for your reviews. I will start the sequel to this ASAP! ****JJJ**** Love ya! Merlinguurl4eva!**


End file.
